The present invention relates to crowd sourcing and dynamic route navigation. More specifically, the invention relates to separately characterizing a mobile device and elements of a navigation route, and navigating the route based on the characterizations.
Navigation is a process of ascertaining a position, and planning and following a route to a destination. There are different categories of navigation, include non-real-time and real-time. Non-real time may employ the use of a conventional map or an electronic map, finding a route from a source location to a destination location, and following the route. In one embodiment, navigation may include a passenger providing direction instructions to a driver or operator to facilitate following the route. The real-time navigation takes place through use of a navigation tool, such as a GPS or an on-line mapping application. Regardless of the form, the real-time navigation detects a source location, receives a destination location, and provides a traversal route from the source to the target. The route selected by the navigation tool may consider traffic and select the route based on current traffic patterns at the time of route selection.
Static route selection pertains to defining a starting point and an ending point, and determining a traversal route between the two defined points. Route selection may be dynamic and account for temporary obstacles. For example a report of a hazard along one route may change the selection to a different route so that the obstacle can be avoided. With the advancement of technology, route guidance has become possible on a macro level, such as electronic mapping and global positioning devices, and feedback in the form of traffic, accidents, closures, etc. However, the electronic route guidance is limited to accounting for route changes on the macro level. The route guidance does not address route modification on a micro level, and specifically guidance directed to the subject within confines of a defined area and any limitations associated with the subject.